Talk:Return to Ostagar (quest)
Necromancer bug Okay, I'm confused. This article contains the text: "Sometimes the Genlock Necromancer appears standing amidst a horde of other darkspawn and cannot be targetted or killed. He only becomes active and killable when the Risen Ogre is finally dead." In my experience the Genlock Necromancer appears then runs away a number of times before you finally confront him on the battlefield. Is the glitch that he sometimes doesn't actally run away, but stands there untargettable and unkillable? I'd appreciate it if someone could confirm so I can clarify the article. The article goes on to say: "After killing the Necromancer, you will have to return to the site where you encountered the Risen Ogre, in order to proceed with the quest correctly. If you do not do this, interacting with King Cailan's body afterwards will not give you options to 'deal' with his his body as if the quest was still incomplete, despite the quest shown being complete." I just don't understand this: how can you interact with Cailan's body if you don't go back through the battlefield? It's trying to re-enter the Darkspawn Tunnels to get off the battlefield that triggers the cutscene, and there's nowhere else to go that I can see. Is there a difference on XBox I don't know about? Can someone explain what the issue is to me and I'll have a go rewriting this? 16:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's very, very, very simple... you must have Wynnn in party. Alistar mention about her in the forrest. Go to Ostagar, kill everyone, find king's armor, go to the bridge where king is (with Wynn). This is no bug.. you just don't read what characters say. :What if you killed Wynne during The Broken Circle? -- 02:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need Wynne in the party. I have everyone except the Secret Companion, and took Alistair, Zevran and Shale. Finished with no problems. PC version. --Kiyran 02:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) then use save before Broken Circle.. do you know any other priest in this game? If you leave Sten in cage,then is no more Sten sword quest.. etc. You can go to Broken Circle at the beginig, met Wynn and go back to Ostagar. One note.. I don't play from beginig with this DLC, so.. maybe is some possibilites to take Wynn to party in Ostagar? Doubful, I think so.. So far after almost 2 months playing in DA I'm done.. waitng for Awakenings. Ah.. you can find Joining Chalice.. probly for Alistar.. a couple mysterious things like Darkspawn forge, you can open locked vault (opposite site to marchand) if you miss at beginnig (key is in dead man in cage - he probly don't die beacose lack something to eat:).) Also you can meet mabari (rumors). S. ::I've played RtO through a couple of times, once without Wynne (but with Alistair) and once with Wynne and the Secret Companion. Both times, after killing the necromancer, there was nothing else to do but to re-enter the darkspawn tunnels to get off the battlefield, and clicking to go back into the tunnels triggered a cutscene in front of Cailan's body during which it was decided what to do with the body. I've never had to actually go myself back to Cailan's body or interact with it at the end as I get "teleported" there and the dialogue starts just by virtue of leaving the battlefield. I certainly finished the quest without Wynne - though that playthrough was straight from Lothering so I hadn't even recruited her. Are you saying that if Wynne has been recruited, then if she isn't taken to Ostagar, then at the end the cutscene is triggered but you can't actually pick what to do with Cailan, or that the cutscene will not be triggered without Wynne in those circumstances? 12:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ok.. what I do is: - find kings armor - enter tunnel - kill ogre (Duncan swords) - back on the brigde, exchange party (Wynn) - bury Cailan (end of quest) - I think Wynn and Alistar must me in party S. I made the original bug edit on this page and someone added a way to work around it. There IS a bug, but my guess is that it happens rarely. Still, it happened to me (PC version) and is 'locked' to a bugged save. I had to reload to a save before I crossed the bridge with Cailan's body on it, as the other later saves produced the same bugged Necromancer, only at different, but proximal locations. Firstly, you will always get the cut-scenes of the Genlock Necromancer doing his thing and running off, even if he was 'bugged' at a previous location. I encountered the bugged Necromancer just standing a bit away from the entrance to the Tower of Ishal, right before or next to the battle with the last Darkspawn General. You can freeze, immolate, and knock the Genlock Necromancer on his feet with aoe spells, but he can't be killed no matter what. After the fight with the Risen Ogre, the Necromancer becomes 'active', but isn't out on the battlefield where he's supposed to be found. Without his death, the trigger that takes you to Cailan's body, initiating a cut-scene, isn't in place at the Darkspawn Tunnels. This allows you to enter through the tunnels and travel back to where the now-active Necromancer is. Killing him and looting the last piece of King Cailan's armor fullfills the quest requirement, but since you bypassed the trigger in the tunnels, walking back to interact with Cailan's body only gets Alistair or Wynne responding like there are still darkspawn to kill. You have to go back into the Darkspawn Tunnels, exit to the battlefield, and enter the tunnels again to trigger the cut-scene. I hope this helped clarify things for you. Tarachii 13:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Tarachii - that is indeed brilliantly clear! 13:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) What if I completed this quest. But it wont give me the acheivement? Ive played through it twice. Quest not completed So, I've done everything but when the final cut scene ends the quest doesn't become completed, instead it gets updated. Happened before so I make sure I checked Cailan's body in the beginning. Any idea what it is? Could it be because of the auto loot? -- Wanting to add that there appears to be a bug where killing the necromancer (with Wynne and Alastair both in the party) does not update the quest log to show that it is dead. The cutscene at the tunnels doesn't appear and the king's body can't be dealt with, so the quest can't be completed. http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1834480 (talk) 13:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Caol Hello! I too came here to find out why the quest wouldn't register as complete. I've done the pyre task. All that didn't happen, as far as I know, was opening one chest that required a key. (A bug I've encountered before though.) I thought that it was because I didn't use the other exit, but instead went out where I entered. So I reloaded and tried it again, and went to Camp after exiting. But the quest is still shown as in progress. How does one end it right? Thanks! Leo Star Dragon 1 (talk) 01:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Geting into Ostagar again-bug Having some trouble getting my "Best Save" Done, I've just finished lothering and haven't moved onto a mainquest yet I've done the "Warden's Keep" and Golem DLC quests and have moved onto Ostagar but every time I get into a fight with bears and the game tells me that it cannot load area... actualy given that Lothering hasn't been destroyed yet it's possible that this is blocking the quest. I'll try doing a Major quest and then try again. --Firetiger (talk) 11:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Darkspawn Grunts The bottom floor of the Tower of Ishal is filled with "Darkspawn grunts". (Hurlock and Genlock). The only difference is that they are killed a lot easier than their "regular" counterparts. Yet this article as well as the "hurlock Grunts" doesn't mention them at all... -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 16:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Bug in Tower of Ishal Bug? So, in the tower of Ishal, during this (return to ostagar) my warden fell down through that somewhat boarded up hole in the ground on the first level. So now i have my warden stuck down there while my other 3 party members (dog, Alistair, and morrigan) run around completing the tower. I hope when i go back to camp/anywhere else that my warden comes with. Anyone else had this problem? Solution? ------ Claire :Grab a companion and continue the walkthrough and in the next cutscene with the necromancer your player will be automatically teleported to the rest of your party. 11:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC)